Things He'll Never Say
by Loser Princess
Summary: Before Pirates of the Caribbean, Will already knew he loved Elizabeth... when will he tell her? Based on a song and a true story.


Will opened the door and stepped out in the bright sun light. The sky was blue and the birds were singing out; it was a beautiful day. He sighed deeply, thinking about what he was about to do.

To tell the truth, he didn't need to do anymore thinking; he had been pondering about this long and hard. He hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten but instead he had simply lay on his bed, thinking. It was time to tell her and he was not going to back out now.

Feeling nervous already, Will slowly started towards the governor's house, trying to buy himself more time.

He knocked on the door, struggling not to shout out how uneasy he felt about this. But there was no way of giving up now; he had already knocked anyway.

The maid opened the door "Good morning, Mr. Turner" she said, obviously annoyed at him "May I ask what's your business?"

Will swallowed hard. This maid always frightened him, especially when he was still a boy. "I'd like to see Ms. Swan. I-um-I have something important to tell her"

She raised one of her eyebrows suspiciously and let him in, watching him unceasingly. Since Elizabeth and Will had turned 15 she had been bothering both of them by remarking how improper their relationship was. She was the reason they couldn't see each other as much; she had filled the governor's mind with gossip and speculations and, as a consequence, the governor took every chance he got to send Will further and further away.

This was another reason he doubted what he was about to do: the proper issue. He didn't understand why it was improper for Elizabeth and him to be friends or more for that matter.

But it was decided. He sighed again while he went up the stairs to Elizabeth's room.

The door was ajar when he called out her name, "Are you there?" he asked, not sure if he should just go in.

"Will?" puzzled Elizabeth walking towards the door to let him in "Will! I haven't seen you in so long!" They hugged, which wasn't at all appropriate but they didn't care. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too." Answered Will, finally free of the hug.

"So?" inquired Elizabeth, "Is there a special reason you are here or is it just because you missed me?" she asked this with a half-smile, teasing him.

"Actually" Will said, surprising her, "There's something I have to tell you" He stared at his feet, suddenly noticing how wrinkly his clothes were and trying to smooth them. He breathed deeply and looked up, still trying to figure out how to start.

"Well, it's something I've been thinking about for a long time, actually" Will stroked his hair with his fingers, "I-mmm… Thing is… remember when we were at the beach last time we saw each other?" He was trying to tell her the best way he could. He had to make her understand.  
_  
_  
"Then and there I realized something" he continued, "It might seem a bit… strange but…" he was staring at his feet again, "I-I love you" That wasn't all he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her so much he wanted to spend eternity by her side. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her and how much her thought about her. He wanted to tell her how much it took for him not to kiss her every time he saw her.

Immediate regret rushed through Will. Elizabeth was dumbstruck and didn't know how to reply. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but shut it again.

"Elizabeth?" Will finally broke the silence, "Did you- did you hear what I said?"

"I did" she said, vaguely, becoming interested in the pattern of her dress. "I- this is crazy, Will. You can't love me…" her voice trailed off and faded.

Will opened his eyes and sat up panting on his bed. It was all a dream. He tried to calm down and think this through. It was just a dream, it didn't mean that's what would happen. That's not what he wanted to happen. He wanted her to say she loved him back.

Maybe this was a sign. Maybe he wasn't supposed to tell Elizabeth how he felt. It's just a waste of time.

_Why do I have to live bottled up like this? Why isn't love easy, _he asked himself, desperate. Everything had been so clear the day before when he decided he would tell her and now it seemed so uncertain. What if she broke his heart? What if she said it was improper for them to be together?

Yes, it was better not to tell her at all. As it was, he couldn't cope with the pain, imagine if she didn't love him back. Better to live in doubt.

After all, if **it's meant to be, it will be.**_  
_


End file.
